When hunting game or predators such as coyotes or bobcats, it will often be necessary for the hunter to drag the game or predators a considerable distance to the hunter's vehicle or camp or to some other location.
One device used heretofore for dragging coyotes is referred to as a coyote handle. The coyote handle typically comprises a rope or other dragging cord which is connected at one end to a hand grip which is formed, for example, from a piece of wood or bone. A loop is provided in the other end of the dragging cord for placement around the animal's head, muzzle, and/or front feet.
Another type of coyote dragging device, referred to as a coyote drag, comprises a drag rope or other dragging cord which extends from a shoulder strap. The left or right arm of the hunter is inserted through the shoulder strap for placement of the shoulder strap on the hunter's shoulder.
Yet another type of dragging device, typically used for larger game, comprises a rope or other dragging cord which extends from an upper body harness or vest which is placed around both of the hunter's shoulders.
Unfortunately, each of these prior devices occupies the hunter's hand, arms, and/or shoulders, thus preventing or restricting the use of the hands, arms, and/or shoulders for other purposes such as carrying a rifle and/or other items, wearing a back pack, wearing or placing other items on the hunter's upper body, moving brush or limbs while walking, clearing obstacles from the path, etc.
A need therefore exists for an effective, low cost device for dragging game or predators which will also free the hunter's hands, arms, shoulders, and upper body for other purposes.